I Singeth My Love For Thee
by Xiaolin101
Summary: For Queen Of The Pandas challenge


It's silent and dark. Oscar had left hours ago. The only ones here was Jimmy and me. We have been locked in True's office. As we waited for the office to open the next day we passed time by watching movies on True's computer and singing to some tunes on the radio. As the next song started I took a deep breath and sang.

**Ryan: Sing it out**  
** Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings**

Jimmy looked at me and started to sing with me too.

**Jimmy:Sing it out**  
** Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
** For every time that they want to count you out**  
** Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

**Ryan: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**  
** Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
** Sing it from the heart**

**Jimmy: Sing it till you're nuts**  
** Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
** Sing it for the deaf**

**Ryan: Sing it for the blind**  
** Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
** Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**

Jimmy wrapped his arms around my waist and started to dance a wierd mix of tango and flamenco as we continued our karaoke fest.

**Jimmy:Sing it out**  
** Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means**  
** Sing it out**

**Ryan: Girl they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings**  
** You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out**  
** Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth**

**Jimmy: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**  
** Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**  
** Sing it from the heart**

**Ryan: Sing it till you're nuts**  
** Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**  
** Sing it for the deaf**

**Jimmy: Sing it for the blind**  
** Sing about everyone that you left behind**  
** Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**

**Ryan: Cleaned up, corporation progress**  
** Dying in the process**  
** Children that can talk about it**

**Jimmy: Living on the railways**  
** People moving sideways**  
** Sell it till your last days**

**Ryan: Buy yourself the motivation**  
** Generation nothing, **  
** Nothing but a dead scene **

**Jimmy: I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer**  
** I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir**  
** Wrote it for the ones that want to get away.**

**Ryan: Keep running**

** Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls**  
** Every time that you lose it sing it for the world**

**Jimmy: Sing it from the heart**  
** Sing it till you're nuts**  
** Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts**

**Ryan: Sing it for the deaf**  
** Sing it for the blind**  
** Sing about everyone that you left behind**

**Jimmy:****Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**

** We've got to see what tomorrow brings**  
** Sing it for the world**

**Ryan:Sing it for the world**  
** Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs**  
** Sing it for the world**

**Jimmy: Sing it for the world**

After the last notes of the song died out. Jimmy's face was inches away from mine. He closed the gap between our lips. After a while we broke the kiss, our lungs screaming for oxygen. I looked Jimmy deep in the eyes**. **'' Jimmy take my virginity away'' I moaned in his ear. Jimmy smiled at me. ''With pleasure Ryan'' he said as he pushed me down on the couch in True's office. We locked our lips once again, as we undressed eachother. I felt a hand slip in my boxers. Jimmy smiled a wicked smile. ''Seems like Ryan Junior wants to play'' Jimmy said as he licked my ear lobe. I let out a husky moan.

''J-Just fuck me already'' I half whispered, half moaned. Jimmy took his semi-hard cock out of his pants. I gaped at the size of that thing. ''Like what you see, nine inches of pure ecstasy'' Jimmy commented. ''But since we don't have lube, your saliva will make up for it'' Jimmy said kissing my neck. I sat up and leaned down so my face met Jimmy's monster cock. ''Now, now don't be shy'' Jimmy taunted. ''Who said I am shy'' I taunted back and took his penis in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft. ''Ahnn..okay that's enough'' Jimmy said. I pulled his now rock hard penis out my mouth. Jimmy fumbled with my beltbuckle. ''Here let me help you with that'' I said opening my belt. Jimmy ripped my boxers off and put the tip of his cock at my entrace.

''D-don't be gentle with me'' I said. Jimmy nodded and pounded in me. ''Ahh..uhn..fuck'' Jimmy moaned out. ''Oh..ahnn..fuck..Jimmy..deeper..harder'' I begged. Jimmy pundeed into me twice as hard then before. ''R-Ryan I am close'' Jimmy breathed out. ''Me too Jimmy, me too'' I said feeling my climax coming closer and closer. ''Oh..oh..OH JIMMY'' I screamed as a white thread of cum spurted onto our chests. As if on cue Jimmy let out an animalistic grunt and filled me with his white heaven. Jimmy collapsed onto me, trying to catch his breath. I smiled as my eyelids shut.


End file.
